The invention relates to a holder for mounting a plate, such as a front plate, a contact protective plate or a circuit card, within an enclosure for electric installations, which enclosure comprises a bottom part and which holder is constituted by an elongated element comprising a body part and having fastening means at least at one end for fastening the holder to the bottom part, wherein the holder comprises hinge means for fastening the plate at its one edge pivotally to the holder so that the plate can be lifted upwards at its edge opposite to said one edge, which enables an access into the space below the plate in the enclosure, when the holder is fastened to the bottom part of the enclosure.
Many kinds of holders are known for mounting plates in enclosures for electric installations. After the plates have been mounted to the holders in the enclosure, the space below the plates in the enclosure is not accessible without loosening plates from holders or holders from the enclosure. A need to get into the interior of the enclosure arises fairly often when the enclosure is already finished containing electric components of different kinds. This need may for instance arise because there is some fault to be repaired in the components of the enclosure or because alterations have to be made in the component content.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,494 discloses a holder enabling access into the space below a mounting plate in the enclosure, when the plate is fastened to the bottom part of the enclosure. This known holder does not, however, enable access to said space by lifting from either edge of the plate. Further, it does not enable easy removal of the plate from the enclosure only by lifting.